Baihumon
Summary Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological White Tiger of the West (白虎 Bái Hǔ?), known in Japan as "Byakko" (びゃっこ?). It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the West, and commands the Deva Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. Also, although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, its power is the greatest among the four. Baihumon is a neutral being just like Azulongmon, and it isn't someone who will generally become an ally. The characters on its vambraces read "White Tiger" (白虎 Bái Hǔ?) Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Baihumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Existed since ancient times Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine-Type Holy Beast Digimon, Digimon Sovereign, White Tiger of the West Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Metal Manipulation, Can convert foes into bronze, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Transformation, Antimatter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the Four Holy Beast, responsible for creating a layer that transcends almost all levels of existence of the Digital World, being below only Yggdrasil. Its own existence composes part of the Digital World Balance, thus maintaining the balance in the whole Multiverse, and in case its power decreases, the Multiverse will collapse. Explicitly said to be the most powerful member of the Four Holy Beasts) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be as fast as Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the most ancient beings in the Digital World, Baihumon is extremely knowledgeable about its workings and is responsible for maintaining its harmony. Although he is the youngest of the Sovereigns, he is recognized as the strongest among them, implying that he is the most combat-ready of them all, attacking foes with spontaneously created balls of metal before tearing his foes apart with his claw and spiked tail ring. He is also pragmatic enough to simply turn his opponent into a bronze statue and leave them to rust away. However, he is also somewhat proud and arrogant, refusing to make allies under normal circumstances and underestimating his opponents as was the case with the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. It's Digicores are out in the open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Kongou (金剛? lit. "Gold Strength"):' Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. *'Kyokurin'o (棘輪尾? lit. "Spine-ringed Tail"):' Attacks his opponent with the spiked band on his tail. *'Seidouhou (青銅砲 lit. Bronze Cannon):' Attacks the opponent with a metal ball marked with the kanji for "Bronze". *'Tekkousou (鉄甲爪? lit. "Iron-armored Claws"):' Attacks with his metal claws. Notable Inherited Skills *'Raurava:' Imprisons its opponent in a Bǎo Yù and crushes it, completely erasing them. *'Bǎo Yù:' Throws an explosive crystal ball. *'Bǎo Chǔ (Positron Pulse):' Blast the foe with an anti-matter attack. *'Bǎo Chuí:' Transforms its entire body into a mallet to smash the foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Metal Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tigers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users